theconjuringuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Conjuring 2
The Conjuring 2 is the third installment in The Conjuring universe and a sequel to The Conjuring. The film follows the Warrens as they travel to England to assist the Hodgson family, who are experiencing poltergeist activity at their Enfield house in 1977 which later became referred to as the Enfield Poltergeist. Plot In 1976, paranormal investigators Ed and Lorraine Warren investigate the Amityville murders at the Amityville house, to determine if a demonic presence was truly responsible for Ronald DeFeo Jr. killing his entire family on November 13, 1974, and the subsequent haunting incident involving the Lutz family. During a seance, Lorraine is drawn into a vision where she relives the murders. The spirit of one of the killed children lures her to the basement, where she encounters a demonic nun figure and witnesses Ed being impaled, frightening her. In 1977, the Hodgson family begins to experience strange occurrences in their home in the London suburb of Enfield. Janet, the second oldest of four children, sleepwalks and converses in her dreams with an entity in the form of an angry elderly man who sits in the family's armchair, insisting the house is his. Eventually, all the Hodgson siblings and their mother Peggy witness paranormal events, terrifying them into seeking refuge with their neighbors. When the media attempts to interview the family, Janet is possessed by the elderly man, Bill Wilkins, who previously lived and died in the house. During the possession, Wilkins states that he enjoys tormenting the family and wants to reclaim his home. As Janet shows more signs of demonic possession, the story eventually reaches the Warrens, and their assistance is requested in an investigation to prove whether or not Janet's possession is a hoax. Lorraine, fearful that her vision of Ed's death may become reality, warns him not to get too involved. She has yet another vision of the demonic nun in Ed's study. The demon says its name, which Lorraine scribbles in her Bible. While staying at the Hodgson residence, Ed and Lorraine consult other paranormal investigators, including Maurice Grosse and Anita Gregory, on the legitimacy of the case. They attempt to communicate with Wilkins's spirit, hoping to convince him to stop haunting the family. One night, Gregory presents video evidence of Janet wrecking the kitchen on purpose as if for a prank, thereby discrediting the haunting. Based on this, Ed and Lorraine decide to leave, believing the family is lying for fame. However, they discover that the spirit of Wilkins is only a pawn being manipulated by the demonic nun, to haunt Janet and break her will. Lorraine realizes that her abilities have been blocked by the nun, preventing her from grasping the truth of Janet's possession. Ed and Lorraine quickly return to the Hodgson residence, only to find Janet possessed and the rest of the Hodgsons locked outside the house. Ed ventures inside alone and finds Janet at the window, ready to commit suicide. He manages to grab Janet in time, but is close to falling to his death with her, similar to Lorraine's vision. Lorraine remembers that she wrote the demon's name – Valak – in her Bible. She addresses the demon by its name, successfully condemning it back to Hell. Janet is freed of its possession, and Lorraine pulls her and Ed to safety. After returning home, Ed adds an item to his and Lorraine's collection – the haunted "The Crooked Man" zoetrope toy owned by Peggy's youngest child Billy – placing it beside April's music boxand in front of Annabelle doll. Cast * Patrick Wilson as Ed Warren * Vera Farmiga as Lorraine Warren * Madison Wolfe as Janet Hodgson * Frances O'Connor as Peggy Hodgson * Lauren Esposito as Margaret Hodgson * Benjamin Haigh as Billy Hodgson * Patrick McAuley as Johnny Hodgson * Simon McBurney as Maurice Grosse * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Peggy Nottingham * Simon Delaney as Vic Nottingham * Franka Potente as Anita Gregory * Bob Adrian as Bill Wilkins * Robin Atkin Downes as Demon Voice * Bonnie Aarons as Valak * Javier Botet as Crooked Man * Steve Coulter as Father Gordon * Abhi Sinha as Harry Whitmark * Chris Royds as Graham Morris * Sterling Jerins as Judy Warren * Kent Allen as Daniel Wolfe * Annie Young as Constable Heeps * Elliot Joseph as Constable Joseph * Cory English as Skeptic Kaplan * Joseph Bishara as Demon * Shannon Kook as Drew Trivia * On the first day of shooting, a priest was brought in to bless the set. * Patrick Wilson did his own singing. * Takes place six years after the first movie. * All scenes with the nun were added during reshoots. The original design is a dark demon with horns. * The Crooked Man, shown in the movie, is not CGI or animated.